


A Slow Day

by MsICanDoWhateverIWant1



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Making Love, Passion, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsICanDoWhateverIWant1/pseuds/MsICanDoWhateverIWant1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slow, boring day at the Clinton household. Because of who they are, they make it exciting.<br/>Set during 2010-2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slow Day

Ever since they got married, there was never a day that was slow and boring. Even when they got a day off to work, or even when she was pregnant, they are still moving and working. That is just how their life was. They never complained. They actually love it. They are a busy-bee couple. Never satisfied with doing nothing. They believe that each second should be devoted to doing something either for oneself or for someone to make lives better. That is why every minute that they have together, they cherish. They never take for granted the time they have together. 

For the first time in their lives, they have finally agreed to actually do nothing and just stay at home for a day. She finally had given a day off by President Obama or forced to have a time off, after getting the Russians and the Chinese on board with the sanctions on Iran which everyone knows a very difficult and almost impossible thing to do. She did it. After weeks and months of intense negotiations, here she was laying down on the sofa watching House of Cards with popcorn at her side. He also had a day off; no meetings with the Clinton Global Initiative and no speaking engagements, nothing to do in his planner. There he was reading a book, he wasn't watching with her because he had already seen this episode. She was trying to catch up with the season. He suddenly stopped reading his book and looked up to his wife who was semi-laying down comfortably where she was facing sideways, her left arm leaning on the shoulder of the sofa with the bowl of popcorn beside her left arm too. Her legs were slightly parted. Her right leg was bent while her other leg was stretched. This look gave him some carnal thoughts since her parted legs are what he was facing while sitting on his chair. He bit his lip trying to stop his lewd thoughts, but she was too much for him. He hasn't had any "special" time with her for weeks because of her grueling schedule. He thought he was going to get some last night, but she looked so tired that he let her sleep, left her alone. This afternoon, not a chance.

    "Honey, what do you want for lunch?" she asked while munching popcorn while holding the remote.

    "You." he smirked.

She gave him a glare knowing that her husband was having some prurient plans about her. He gave her a mischievous grin that made her roll her eyes. He stood up and walked slowly towards her. She pretended that she don't see him and continued watching House of Cards. He sat down beside her foot, stroking her legs. She was still wearing her nightgown since they don't have any plans to go out and no one was coming. Why bother? She didn't flinch at all, still being oblivious to his actions.  
He kept on caressing her legs until he reached the apex of her legs that he was stopped by her right hand. She gave him an intimidating stare, other people might get scared, but not him. He's used to it.

    "What do you think you're doing?" She put the popcorn bowl on the floor.

    "Trying to arouse my beautiful wife so that she'll make love to me."

With that answer, all she can do was burst out of laughing. She covered her mouth to stop laughing, so muffles of laughter were the only sound that can be heard. He grinned. He loves when she laughs. There is just a joy and a mirth in her laughter that sadly the public doesn't usually see. She has a hard time expressing her emotions publicly. She is a more reserved and private person than he is. Decades of attacks and factless accusations can make a person be more guarded, especially a person like Hillary. She hides her vulnerability with a strong exterior while he has a strong interior, but a soft exterior. That is why they are perfect for each other, they complete one another. That is why no one can beat them when they are together. They are just unbeatable when they are together, the only way their adversaries can beat them is to separate them. A lot of people tried, but immensely failed. As she finishes laughing, they caught each other's gaze. Both of them intensely looking at each other's blue eyes. She suddenly weakens. For some reason, his blue eyes can do this to her. She always gets hypnotized by his gaze. It makes her feel vulnerable, yet safe. That is why whatever he wants to do, she trusts him. 

He leaned in to kiss her lips. His hands catching his weight so that he wouldn't fall. She faced him. She was now on the bottom while he was on top. He slowly went down to kiss her again, basically doing push ups. She pressed the mute button and put the remote at the side table knowing that she will not be watching for a while. She touched his cheeks, wanting to deepen the kiss. They looked at each other's gaze while kissing. They slowly parted their lips together, making way for their tongues to collide. He likes kissing her lips, so soft and tender, yet full of passion. He has kissed many girls, but hers gives him a kind of lust and desire that no other woman can do. Her touch aroused him, making him deepen the kiss even more. Their kiss became more passionate, more aggressive, more wanting. He wanted to continue it, but his arms were hurting. He realized he had been in a push-up position for a couple of minutes. He's not young anymore, not like before, where he can do all kinds of stuff. Now, he needs to be careful, really careful. He let go of the kiss to breathe and also to make his position more comfortable. He asked her to part her legs so that his lower body can rest with that her nightgown raised to the apex of her legs. He saw that he saw her underwear. As much as he wanted to, he had to wait for it later. He wanted to worship her upper body first. He moves forward, slightly putting his weight on her. He caressed her face and played with her hair. He noticed that her hair is getting longer, he liked it. He missed her hair being long. Ever since they left the White House, her hair has been really short. He was fine with that, easier to kiss her neck. Still, he loves to play with her hair once in awhile, especially while cuddling. 

    "You're so beautiful" he caressed her cheek.  
      
    "Yeah, right." she rolled her eyes.

    "I mean it." he leaned forward to give her a kiss on the lips again. 

He really meant it. Even as they grow older, he still finds his wife attractive and beautiful. Yes, there are wrinkles due to age and stress. But, for him, that makes her more attractive to him. He has seen her age gracefully. They have been together since law school. He has seen her since her 20s. He never gets tired of her beauty. 

He continued kissing her for a while. As he gets bored, he went down to kiss her neck and gave her butterfly kisses that slightly tickled her. He then went down to her collarbone, slowly trailing down until he reached her breasts. He got a little annoyed that she still had her nightgown. He signaled her that he wants them gone that she gladly followed his command. She raised her arms so that he can remove her nightgown totally. She wasn't wearing any bra letting her breasts out in the open for him to devour. He stared at them hungrily, making her blush. He saw her reaction. He grinned. 

He kissed the top of her right breast then continued going down until he reached her nipple. He slightly sucked it and played with it with his tongue while hardening the other nipple giving her pleasure that caused her to moan. He went down giving her small kisses on her stomach that made her sucked in her stomach because it gave her a tingling feeling. He continued until he reached the apex of her legs. He moved backward to see her pussy better. He slowly touched the middle of her folds with her middle finger and twirled it making her writhe. He licked her folds and her clit, playing with it with his tongue. She bit her lip and grabbed the bottom of the sofa. She enjoyed what he was doing very much. He was the only man that she let her touch this way. He was the only man that she allowed to show her vulnerability. There is just something about Bill Clinton that can let her release all her passion and desire. It's such a great feeling. He inserted one finger inside of her that made her arched her back. Realizing that she was already so wet, he put another finger in. Two fingers moving in and out of her. She tangled her fingers into his hair, slightly pulling it as he increased his speed. He continued with the fast speed while licking her clit. She squirmed with pleasure. She doesn't know what to do anymore. She can't think properly. All she can think was the pleasure that she was having. She begged him to stop because she doesn't want to come yet. She wanted to come with him, together. He rejected. He wanted to see her be on the edge. He knew that she has been working so hard and been stressed out for weeks. She deserved it. She arched her back even more and wiggled her hips. She moaned louder as he went faster and faster until she reached her orgasm. She sat up and tried to catch her breath. She laid down again when she regained her breathing. All he can do was watch her. It aroused him to see her like this. He touched his crotch realizing that he was hardening. She saw it. She wanted to return the favor. 

    "My turn."

He concurred. She helped him remove his shirt as well as his pajamas. He stopped her when she was about to remove his briefs. 

    "You don't need to do this. I would rather eat you again and make you happy," he said while caressing her leg. 

    She moaned, "This will make me happy"

He conceded. She does want to do it. She wants her husband to be satisfied too. She slowly pushed his chest signaling him to lie down. Their position has switched. He was now laying down while she was on top. She caressed his chest gently moving it down. She doesn't take her eyes off of him. She leaned in to give him a short kiss before reaching for his cock. He looked up as he felt her hand. He felt her soft hand on his throbbing penis. She licked her lips in front of him seducing him even more. If someone saw her like this, they would be shocked. People see her as a very uptight and discreet person. They don't know that she can also be wild and seductive if she wants to. He's very honored that he's the only one who can see her like this and he wants to be the only one ever. She kissed his tip before touching the tip with her tongue. She slowly sucked his cock down still looking at him. She flicked her tongue while sucking. As she continued bobbing up and down, he caressed her hair trying to control himself, but he knew that soon enough he would fail. She cupped his balls causing him to groan. It just aroused him so much every time his wife do this.He thought before that she would never give him a blowjob ever again after the scandal. Thankfully, she still loves him that she has forgiven him for that. Her sucking continued and increased her speed. His shaft hard and wet with saliva. She never goes all the way, and he doesn't force her to. He is very much satisfied by what she was doing. As he recognizes that he was about to come, he stopped her. 

Both of them sat up. He held her face with his big hands. He fixed her hair, putting the loose strands behind her ears. She gave him a bright smile that made him smile too. He gave her an angel kiss which she loves. 

    "I love you very much" he whispered. 

    "I love you too."

She immediately laid down again knowing what to do when she saw him positioning himself. She parted her legs. He went into the middle of her legs. He teased her by stroking his shaft to her vagina letting out a big moan.  He continued doing it to make her wet even more. She grasped her hand on his shoulders signaling him to put it in already. He didn't listen. He even stroked his cock even faster making her moan even more. She was now begging to him. She wants it now. There was something about this particular moment that made him realize how lucky he really is. Here, the most powerful woman in American History begging him. She never begs for anything, for anyone, except with him. She was writhing. She arched her back, can't control herself. 

"Please"

With that, he finally put his cock inside of her. Her walls rapidly tightened. Both of them felt the pleasure. She gave him a tight embrace as he moved in and out of her. He slowly thrust to find the perfect rhythm. The only sounds that can be heard were their breathings and the sound of two bodies uniting. As he went deeper, her nails dug dipper in his back.  He carried her to put her on top of him. They were now in a sitting position with her also helping him. She humped while he thrust. He wanted her to come with him. When he realized that he was nearing his orgasm, he touched her clit and twirled his finger to it. She leaned on his shoulder breathing hard. They were so in sync, their bodies knew one another so perfectly. When she finally reached her orgasm, she immediately embraced him catching her breathe. He hugged her too but continued thrusting until he reached his. They remained like that for a while until he noticed that her body was recovering from the wave of pleasure. He put her down gently laying down on the sofa. He put his briefs on and left to get something. As he came back, he covered her with a blanket. He helped her become more comfortable. She just looked at him with extreme adoration. She was very happy that until now the kind of care and love that her husband gives her is still the same since they got married. He caught her smiling. 

    "You're very lucky you have a handsome husband, huh?"

    She giggled, "Yes, yes I am very lucky. Come here. I want to cuddle." 

    He followed, "Why don't we finish House Of Cards, as I can see, you have finished the episode already."

    "Oh yes, I have." She took the remote where she left it and pressed the unmute button.

"Mr. Underwood.." The television surrounded the living room. She put her head on his chest, cuddling. There they were, America's preeminent power couple having a slow day. For them, it was a slow day. 


End file.
